Memories
by Lizzie.Owl
Summary: PruHun my first fanfic. Hungary lost her memory. She is going to the Hetalia Academy with the other countries. will she remember everything again? who would help her? Will that Albino boy that she hates so much become her friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people!

so this is my first Fanfiction and I hope that you'll all like it. Sadly English is my second language so if I have grammar mistakes or spelling I am really sorry. PruHun story. thanks!

* * *

Ch 1#

When I woke up I was in a hospital room as I saw a woman standing beside the door and she was staring at me. When she saw that I was awake she walked twords my bed. I tried sitting on my bed as I shivered in pain . After the pain was gone I had relised something. I all I remembered was my name – Elizabeta Héderváry. "Are you alright?" the woman asked me, "I don't know". I answered "I can't remember anything except from my name". I was a little flustarated because I couldn't remember anything nothing about my life or where I was born or where I am now. "This is bad ! I'll go call the doctor." she said and she walked out of the room. I layed back in my bed and waited for her to come back. After a few minuets she came back with the doctor. He asked me some questions but I didn't know any of the answeres. The doctor had wrote some stuff on his piece of paper while the woman was talking to him about me when suddenlyan albino boy had entered the room. He Had white hair and red sparkley eyes and a little evil grin on his face. It felt like I knew him him but I didn't know why. I couldn't remember his name but he just looked quiet familier. He walked twords my bed and stopped right beside me. He sat down on the chair that was beside my bed and started talking to me.

"Hi Elizabeta. So you were walking back home from school and you were about to cross the road when a car came and you got hit by that car. Eventually you had broke you arm and you had lost your memory." he said. He looked kind of disturbed and nervous.

While he was talking to me my heart started pounding faster. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself –

I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Keseseseseseseseseses!

My human name is Gilbert." he said and continued laughing.

I didn't know what what he was laughing about so I just continued staring at him with a curios look on my face. I didn't know what he was talking about. "He just said that his name was Prussia didn't he" I thought to myself.

That name sounded familiar and then I had that weird feeling kind of like the feeling that you have when you miss a stair and you feel like you're gonna fall all the way down. Suddenly I remembered some information about Prussia."your name is Prussia ," I said quietly "you are the eastern part of Germany , you are Germany's older brother. In your country the citizens speak German and you really like birds and beer." I said. "you remember? I thought that you had lost your memory ." "I had lost my memory but after you introduced your self some information about you had came back to me". I said. "Kesesesesesesesesesese!

The AWESOME me is the first thing that you remember! You know why? BECAUSE I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" he yelled loudly. "Jeez you're so loud! It's a hospital you need to be quiet." he didn't stop yelling so I grabbed my frying pen and hit his had with it. He was so loud and self centered but I still felt like he had to be somebody important if he is the first person that I remembered. He continued talking about how awesome he was for a few minuets but then he told me that he had to go home so he had left and same goes for the doctor. The woman said that she is going to stay with me until I fall asleep and after a few minuets I was already asleep. I was so tired from talking to that boy. "he sure talks a lot" I thought to myself. Each day a different person came to visit me but Gilbert came each day on a daily basis. He was the only one that I had actually remembered some information about him and it was very important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I'm finally done with my homework so I decided to post an new chapter!

tell me if you have ideas for other pairing that you would wanna see in the story. sorry about the late update I had so much homework and tests and essays to write. I am taking requests if you want me to write other fanfics about your fav pairing I'll be happy to hear some more ideas.

enjoy

I do not own hetalia... *walks into my emo corner

* * *

Ch2:

woke up to a vivid sunny day. I was released from the hospital today after a few days that I had to stay there. I was happy that I could finally come back to school and back to my dorms .

I went out of bed and started dressing up for I put on my white formal shirt and buttoned it all the way up, then I put on my plaid skirt. I pulled my black socks above my knees, I hated it when my socks were under my knees then I tied my black tie and walked into the washroom.

I brushed my teeth and my hair while thinking about all of the people that I'm gonna see today. I remembered two days ago when a little girl and a boy that looked a little older then the girl {and he was carrying a big gun with him} came to visit me. The girl had short blond hair and a purple ribbon in tied on a little group of her hair, she also had big innocent turquoise eyes. The boy looked almost exactly the same just he didn't have a ribbon tied in his hair {obviously} and is eyes were green.

The girl said that her name is Liechtenstein but her human name is Lily and I could just call her Lily if I wanted. Lily said the the boy was her brother Switzerland and his human name was Vash. All he did was stare at the wall with an angry face.

I talked to Lily for a little while until her brother told her that they had to go. Lily explained me about school and how the classes were divided. Each continent was divided to different classes and in each class you would learn about the history of the countries that are in the class and sometimes you would learn different languages.

For Europe they had a class of the countries in the northern part that included Finland , Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Sealand.

The other European class included me, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Germany, N Italy, S Italy , Poland, Austria, Prussia, England, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Romania and Spain. The baltics class had Russia , Ukraine , Belarus , Lithuania , Latvia and Estonia. There was just one Asian class that included Japan, China, Hongkong, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, India and Thailand.

There was the Europe – Asian- African countries class that had Greece ,Turkey ,Cyprus and Egypt.

There was one more class– north and south America: Canada, America, Mexico ,Cuba, Colombia and Brazil.

Australia and new Zealand were in the european class with england. I was in a class with the annoying albino Prussia. He came to visit me each day for the last week and some times he came with two other nations.

Prussia and the two other nations called their group "Bad Touch Trio". They said that their names were France\Francis, Spain\Antonio and Prussia. There are just two words to describe them. Perverted idiots.

They kept on talking about porn and stupid pranks that they did to other countries. One time I heard France says that he planted a hidden camera in the girls locker room. After he said that I smacked him with my frying pan.

Its kind of a reflex that I have. I looked at my phone's screen and almost had a spaz attack! It was 8:05 and school starts at 8:20.

I was daydreaming for 10 min!

I grabbed my backpack and my phone and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran out of the building and walked to the bus station a few min after I got their the bus came. I went on it and set down on an open sit in the back of the bus. When the bus got to the closest station to school I jumped out of ti and ran into the building.

I looked at my phone and I saw that it was 8:15. I sighed in relief and slowed down my walking pace.

I looked at the mail that Lily send me with the map of the school and the number of my classroom my dorms and my locker.

When I got to my locker I checked my pocket for the piece of paper that I got from the office that had my locker code on it. I unlocked my locker and took my European history textbook and my binder out. I hung my backpack and my jacket in my locker and took my phone from my jackets pocket.

I walked to my classroom while looking at the beautiful structure of the building. I looked at time it was 8:18. I found my classroom and opened the dark brown door.

What I saw inside was a total mess, France and a boy with blond hair green eyes and bushy eyebrows {they looked more like a bunch of lines that somebody drew with a thick sharpie} were punching each other and calling each other in weird names like "black sheep of Europe" and "frog".

Lily's brother Switzerland was shooting at Spain and Prussia, Lily was standing behind him. A scary tall boy with blond hair and green eyes was sitting in his desk and counting the money in his wallet while a girl with short blond hair with a green headband was talking to him, it didn't look like he was listening.

Another boy had long blond hair {for a boy} and green eyes. For some reason he was wearing the girl's uniform and he was holding a pink cellphone and playing some game on it.

N Italy was standing in the corner of the room looking scared while watching his brother, a boy with dark brown hair golden eyes and a weird curl that was sticking on the left side of his head, arguing with a tall nation with blond hair and blue eyes, I assumed it was Germany and Romano from what N Italy told me.

A boy with brown spiky hair green eyes and a bandage on his nose was playing with an angry Kuala.

It looked like the only two normal people in the room were me and Austria. He came to visit me a few days ago.

I sat down in one of the empty sits in the back of the class and waited for the bell to ring. I already knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

thats it for this chapter

please review it really helps me continue writing!

until next time 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I hope you had a great Xmas \ Hanukkah and I'm back! ^J^

My computer broke so I might have to send it to some place to fix it and I have a science fair project that I need to start working on so I might not update any chapters for a while... :( but I already started working on another fanfiction and I already have some really good ideas for future fanfictions but I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to write any yuri fanfictions but I might write yaoi ones (maybe I'm not a big fan of yuri and yaoi but I do ship yaoi couples)

Just to remind you this story is written from Hungary's point of view so its kind of like whats going on inside Hungary's head. I might change it in the future.

* * *

Ch 3#

Hungary's P.O.V:

I was sitting in class half listening to the teacher and half daydreaming.

The class was boring for me because I didn't remember any of the events that the teacher was talking about. my desk was in the back of the class, close to the window so I had a beautiful view of the school's green lawns.

there were lots of colorful flowers like roses , tulips, Daisies and more there were even some beautiful yellow sunflowers.

Our school was indeed a delightful place, I was already thinking about spending recess drawing or reading under the big oak tree at the entrance of the forest, unless that stupid albino Prussia would make me spend recess with him and his annoying friends.

I kept on daydreaming and staring out of the window at the vivid summer day until I felt a soft hit on my back. I looked down at the floor and I saw a small crumpled piece of paper.

I quickly grabbed the paper from the floor before the teacher noticed. I opened the letter and started reading it.

**_"To Hungary from the awesome me! You should be happy that you got a letter from the awesome me because, well, I the most awesome of the all! Ja back to the topic, Do you want to spend recess with me France and Spain? (of course you do cause we are just like so awesome!) Austria is way too unawesome for you to spend your time with. By the way we are going to have a fun time this afternoon! Kesesesese~ The awesome me had stole the list of the teams from the office! _**

**_With love_**

**_ The awesome Prussia"_**

I sighed in annoyance as I started writing another letter to that moron. He thinks that Austria is unawesome? I would rather _kiss _Austria then spend time with that idiot Prussia and his idiotic friends! And what does he mean by "have fun this afternoon"?! is there something that he didn't tell me about the school?

i finished writing the letter and I took the piece of paper and I crumpled it angrily. I lifted my head and I looked around the classroom, trying to find the albino's white head. after a few seconds I saw Prussia sitting two seats infront of me and one desk to the right.

I grinned evilly as I threw the paper tworads his head. The paper hit his head and fell onto the ground.

I quickly turned my head back to the window and continued looking at the green lawns outside. From the side of my eye I could see him reading the letter and starting to write an answer.

I assumed he didn't understand what I wrote in Hungarian.

He threw the letter back at me. I caught it with my right hand and opened it, I was intrigued to know what he wrote.

_**"Kesesesese I see... you don't know about the game this after noon? oh well I guess it will be a suprise for you! and if you don't want to spend time with the awesome me than I'll make you spend time with me!**_

_**by the way I'm not a bastard! if you didn't know I speak some hungarian (mostly swears ;) so it won't help you this time **_**_mein Küken!_**

**_see you this after noon"_**

I crampled the paper and I threw it back at his head. I was so angry at him that I could kick his ass all the way to pluto. but seriously who does he think he is? the king of the school? how dare he talk to me like that?

I was about to hit his head with my frying pan when the bell ringed, meaning it was recess.

Prussia ran up to me and before I could say anything he took my backpack and dragged me out of the class.

"W-What are you doing you tökfej?" I was distraught and bewildered at the same time. My cheeks gained a bright pink tint but I tried hiding it.

he laughed with his obnoxious voice and looked at me. "you said that you won't associate recess with me so I'm gonnna make you do it!"

"Let go of me asshole!" I was tring to loosen his grip on my hand but he didn't let go. I tripped on a foot and fell on my face.

I looked up to see France observing me with his perverted eyes and spain's foot next to me. "Honhonhon ma chérie why are you wearing shorts on top of your panties? if you wear them we can't see anything!" he smiled his perverted smile and laughed loudly. The three perverts were laughing for about 20 seconds before I hit them with my frying pan. I was blushing really hard but I was angry at them at the same time.

I kicked france in the stomach and punched spain's face. I walked up to Prussia and slapped him so hard that my hand left a red mark in a shape of a hand on his face.

I sighed in annoyance and walked away from the group of idiots that were sitting on the floor holding their wounded areas and swearing, each in his native language.

I walked in the old hallways quietly. I already wanted to go back to my dorm, to my quiet room... and I wanted to meet the other female nations again. not all of them were able to come and visit me and I really needed to associate with some girls after that morning.

I was about to walk into the caffetiria when I heard a girly loud voice calling me. "Elizaveta wait up!" I looked back and I saw the blond girl from my class.

* * *

wow I'm so evil, ending the chapter like this!

Well I have midterms now and freaking science fair and yeah so the next update would probably be up ending of next month but I can't promise anything

Please tell your friends about this fanfic because not a lot of people have read it (just about 2) and I'm not sure if I should continue writing this...

please Review~

see ya next time :)


	4. Author note

Hey guys. So I dont think I'm going to write chapter 4 or continue with this story at all. It seems like nobody reads it or even looks at it. I have 3 chapters and only one comment one follower and two favorites. Its not like I dont know how to continue this from here I do and I already planned chapter 4 its just that its really hard to continue this with so much school work and no support. Maybe later on I would continue this... well I guess its a goodbye for now

~Sachi~


End file.
